Talk:Kilgharrah/@comment-150.254.73.222-20130511200744/@comment-5102537-20130512095526
Your idea would be the most logical one in regard to the finale (or seasons four and five at all). I admit that similar thoughts had occured to me too - but I actually doubt that Kilgharrah was meant to be a villain who manipulated Merlin. Would have been great if he was since a lot of things would make much more sense in the end. However, if he was, the audiences would have been given a hint to be able to unreavle the mystery and to understand what it was all about. Kilgharrah seemed to be genuinely on Merlin's side after "The Last Dragonlord" whereas he was sneaky and not really to be trusted before. If he wanted to take revenge by destroying Uther, he wouldn't have told Merlin to take care of Arthur and to protect him but had him adviced to kill Arthur. If Arthur had died, Uther would have been destroyed - and if Merlin had also killed Morgana, Uther surely would have ended up the way he did after Morgana's betrayal. The kingdom would have been lost and an easy target for conquerors and sorcerers alike. This would have been much easier and quicker than manipulating Merlin for years. The moment that Kilgharrah was free, he had no reason to have Merlin protecting Arthur anymore. In the beginning, Kilgharrah would have needed Merlin in Camelot so that Merlin was close enough and able to release Kilgharrah from the chains, which Merlin was by being Gaius' apprentice. And in "The Fires of Idisholas" at the latest he could have simply told Merlin that there is no way to stop the disease and/or Morgause and Morgana. Uther, Arthur and entire Camelot would have died. Merlin would have seen that the dragon was right all along and that Morgana was a dangerous and evil witch. He could have released Kilgharrah when realising that this all happened because he had refused to listen to the dragon. Kilgharrah could have offered Merlin to help him fighting Morgana and Morgause (in order to kill the last child of Uther). Job done. He even adviced Merlin to stop Morgana so that she wouldn't get so powerful when it actually meant that Kilgharrah helped saving Uther by that. But one would assume that Kilgharrah's intention was to have magic being allowed in Camelot and the rest of the Five Kingdoms which is why he wanted Arthur to survive because Arthur was supposed to free the land from the ban of magic. If this wasn't true he could have manipulated Merlin to simply let Arthur, Morgana and Uther die. By doing what he did, if it was all his intention because he wanted everyone to kill each other, he helped showing the people of the land that abusing magic was evil (which Morgana proved). Gwen was manipulated and abused by magic, so there is still no logical reason why she and all the others suddenly would trust magic and restore it in Camelot again. However... I still wonder why Kilgharrah didn't simply look for Morgana and killed her before she had the chance to kill Arthur. Wouldn't have been a problem for him, actually. No matter in what direction we twist it all, in the end nothing made sense.